


Sound Sleeper

by niallsfriedchicken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsfriedchicken/pseuds/niallsfriedchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, so wrong.</p><p>But how can he possibly stop?</p><p>Niall is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Sleeper

Louis forces himself to swallow every bite of his dinner, his fists clenched under the table to keep himself from bolting out of the restaurant.

The girl is nice, he has to admit. Polite, despite her obvious shyness, and socially awkward in a way that’s almost cute. She’s attractive too; with long brown curls of hair, honey-colored eyes and a sweet smile.

But she isn’t Niall.

The thought unsettles him, and Louis frowns to himself, trying his best to push it out of his mind. But no matter how hard Louis tries, the thought always hangs in the back of his head; growing louder and louder as the evening progresses.

Niall would have ordered chicken instead of fish. Niall would have folded his napkin into funny shapes and worn it on his head like a hat. Niall would have played footsie with Louis under the table. Niall would have laughed at all of Louis’s jokes, no matter how stupid they were. Niall would have-

Well, Niall probably wouldn’t have kissed him.

And that’s the problem, isn’t it? Niall doesn’t like him like that. They’re just friends, nothing more. It’s wrong to think of him the entire night. It’s wrong to imagine being kissed by Niall instead of the girl he’d forced himself to ask out on a date. It’s wrong to pretend to listen to the girl’s story about her pet hamster when he’s playing with himself under the table; hand stuffed down his pants and thinking of Niall without his clothes on the whole time.

So, so wrong.

But how can he possibly stop?

Niall is _everything_.

-

The girl is content with just the one kiss, _thank God_ , so Louis drops her off at her apartment after dinner and heads home. He makes a lot of noise as he enters his flat, jingling the keys obnoxiously and purposely slamming the door shut behind him as loudly as he possibly can.

Niall doesn’t even stir in his sleep.

And Louis loves that about him.

He loves how he can climb all over Niall while he sleeps, slip his hands under the fabric of his shirt and run his fingers across his chest; and the boy remains completely oblivious.  He loves how little Niall moves when Louis pushes the boy’s sweatpants down to his ankles and tugs down his underwear, marveling at the sight before him. He loves how easy it is to maneuver Niall into Louis’s lap and grind his dick between the boy’s ass cheeks, how his breath hitches ever so lightly when Louis plays with his little prick, but doesn’t move a muscle, pliant in Louis’s arms.

Sound sleeper. Beautiful sound sleeper. Made for him and him alone.

He doesn’t even have to hold Niall’s mouth open for him anymore as he slides past those pretty pink lips, feeding his dick into Niall’s open mouth, biting down a groan as the boy sucks him down instinctively.

Fucking beautiful.

Louis paints Niall’s angelic face with his cum.

He wipes it clean later, of course; he wets a cloth in the sink and washes away any trace that he was ever in Niall’s room. As always. But he makes sure to enjoy himself first; he makes sure to claim every inch of the boy’s body, fucking between Niall’s clenched thighs as he greedily sucks the boy’s nipples into his mouth.

Niall preens under the touch but doesn’t wake.

Niall comes twice that night but doesn’t wake.

Niall groans when Louis rims him but doesn’t wake.

Niall cries and humps the sheets while Louis fucks him but doesn’t wake.

He never wakes.

Not until the next morning, by which time Louis is already in his own bed or snuggled up under a blanket on their couch, pretending he just woke up when he’s actually been awake all night long.

“How was your date?” Niall asks him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbles on his way to the kitchen.

“It was alright,” Louis lies easily. “Not too bad.”

“Yeah?” Niall asks distractedly as he opens the fridge and pulls out a half-empty carton of milk. He drinks straight from the carton and Louis can’t help but stare and smile to himself as he watches Niall’s Adam’s apple bob as the cold liquid runs down his throat.

Niall looks at him for an answer. “Did you get laid?”

Louis merely smiles. 

He pretends to be concerned about Niall’s limp during breakfast and asks him about it between mouthfuls of cereal. Niall simply shrugs and blames it on his dodgy knee but Louis can tell by the way he winces when he sits that it’s actually his ass that’s hurting.

He can also tell, from the small frown on Niall’s face, that he’s just as confused as Louis is pretending to be.

Confused, but unconcerned.

So blissfully unaware.

 

Louis vows to keep it that way.

 

 


End file.
